Shueisha
Shueisha, Inc. (株式会社集英社, Kabushiki Kaisha Shūeisha; lit. "Shueisha Publishing Co., Ltd.") is a major publisher in Japan, headquartered in Tokyo. The company was founded in 1925, as the entertainment-related publishing division of Japanese publisher Shogakukan. The following year Shueisha became a separate, independent company. Magazines published by Shueisha include Weekly Shōnen Jump, Weekly Young Jump, Non-no, Cookie, Weekly Playboy, Ribon, V-Jump, Jump Square, and Ultra Jump. Shueisha, along with Shogakukan and Hakusensha, own Viz Media, which publishes manga from both companies in the United States. History In 1925 Shueisha was created by major publishing company Shogakukan. A novel called Jinjō Shōgaku Ichinen Onna Nama was the first novel published by Shueisha in collaboration with Shogakukan—the temporary home of Shueisha. In 1927, two novels titled Danshi Ehon, and Joshi Ehon were created. In 1928, Shueisha was hired to edit Gendai Yūmoa Zenshū, a compilation of the author's works. Gendai Yūmoa Zenshū continued 12 volumes, some issues being Joshi Shinjidai ei Shūji Chō and Shinjidai ei Shūji Chō. In the 1930s another novel called Tantei-ki Dan was launched and Gendai Yūmoa Zenshū was completed in 24 volumes. In 1931 two more novels were launched, Danshi Yōchien and Joshi Yōchien. The preceding year of 1933, was used to repair the Shueisha building in Hitotsubashi and moved down three addresses.Shueisha History 1, 集英社 小史｜草創期 (Shueisha) After World War II, Shueisha started publishing a manga line called Omoshiro Book. Omoshiro Book published a picture book called Shōnen Ōja which became a huge hit among boys and girls in that time period. The first full volume of Shōnen Ōja was released as Shōnen Ōja Oitachi Hen, which became a instant best-seller. The first magazine published by Shueisha was Akaru ku Tanoshi i Shōnen-Shōjo Zasshi. In the September of 1949, Omoshiro Book was made into a magazine with all the contents of the former line. In 1950, a special edition of the magazine was published under the title Hinomaru. In addition to Omoshiro Book, a female version was published in 1951: Shōjo Book which featured manga aimed a teenage girls. The Hitotsubashi building of Shueisha became completely independent in 1952. In that year, Omoshiro Book ceased publication and Myōjō began publication as a monthly magazine. The series of Omoshiro Book were published in bunkoban editions under the Omoshiro Manga Bunko line.Shueisha History 2, 集英社 小史｜草創期 (Shueisha) A novel called Yoiko Yōchien was published and Omoshiro Book was replaced with another Kodomo magazine called Yōnen Book. In 1955, the success of Shōjo Book led to the publication of currently running Ribon. The novel Joshi Yōchien Kobato began publication in 1958. On November 23, a special issue of Myōjō entitled Weekly Myōjō was released. In 1951, another male edition of Shōjo Book was released after Omoshiro Book ceased publication, Shōnen Book was made and additionally Shōjo Book series were released in bunkoban editions under the Shōjo Manga Bunko imprint. In the 1960s, anothe spin-off issue of Myōjō was released called Bessatsu Weekly Myōjō. Shueisha continues to publish many novels. A compilation of many Omoshiro Book series was released as Shōnen-Shōjo Nippon Rekishi Zenshū complete in 12 volumes. Many other books were published including Hirosuke Yōnen Dōwa Bungaku Zenshū, Hatachi no Sekkei, Dōdō Taru Jinsei, Shinjin Nama Gekijō, and Gaikoku Karakita Shingo Jiten. In 1962, Shueisha published a female version of Myōjō entitled Josei Myōjō and many more novels. In 1963, Shueisha began publication of the widely successful Margaret with the additional off-shoot Bessatsu Margaret. A novel entitled Ukiyoe Hanga was released complete in 7 volumes and the picture book Sekai 100 Nin no Monogatari Zenshū was released in the usual 12. In 1964, Kanshi Taikei was released in 24 volumes plus a reprint. Also in that year a line of novels, Compact Books was made and a line of manga called Televi- Books ("Televi": short for "Television"). In 1965, two more magazines were made Cobalt and the Shōnen Book off-shoot Bessatsu Shōnen Book.Shueisha History 3, 集英社 小史｜成長期 (Shueisha) In 1966, Shueisha began publication of Weekly Playboy, Seishun to Dokusho and Shōsetsu Junia. A novel called Nihonbon Gaku Zenshū spawned a great 88 volumes. Another manga magazine was made entitled Young Music. Deluxe Margaret began publication in 1967 and the additional Maragret Comics and Ribon Comics lines. In 1968 the magazine Hoshi Young Sense began publication as spin-off to the short-lived Young Sense. Later in that year Margaret launched the Seventeen magazine as a Japanese version of the English. Weekly Shōnen Jump was created in the same year as a semi-weekly magazine. Another Kodomo magazine was created in that year called Junior Comic and another Ribon spin-off called Ribon Comic. In 1969 the magazine Joker began publication along with guts. Several other novels are published. The magazine Bessatsu Seventeen begins publication. In that year Shōnen Jump becomes a weekly anthology and correctly changes its title to ''Weekly Shōnen Jump''. Following up to the end of Shōnen Book a spin-off of Weekly Shōnen Jump started at the same time as it became weekly, Bessatsu Shōnen Jump. The 1970's have started with the launch of the novel magazine Subaru and in 1971 the Non-no magazine began publication and the Ocean life magazine. The novel series Gendai Nippon Bijutsu Zenshū spawned 18 volumes and became a huge seller. In 1972 Roadshow began publication and The Rose of Versailles begins in the Margaret Comics line gaining massive popularity. In 1973 the Playgirl magazine began publication and the novel series Zenshaku Kanbun Taikei spawning a huge 33 volumes. In 1974 Weekly Shōnen Jump launched Akamaru Jump and Monthly Shōnen Jump was launched to follow after Bessatsu Shōnen Jump end. Also Saison de Non-no began its launch.Shueisha History 4, 集英社 小史｜成長期 (Shueisha) They are known for the ''Dragon Ball'' manga. References Category:Manga Publishers